


Be mad at me later...

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yuto needed time to figure things out.





	Be mad at me later...

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the meantime while Yuto disappeared on 2016

Leoneil sighed at the soft sensation of butterfly kisses against his lips as a warm body was pressed on top of his, rubbing softly against his groin, making his manhood stir up.

“Mmm...” he moaned slowly opening his eyes and seeing flashes of blond hair as he tried to adapt to the daylight, then moving his head upwards allowing room for his neck to be worshipped.

However as he moved his head back down, searching for those soft lips, he was jerked awake by the sound of his alarm.

Leoneil sighed frustratedly as he pushed the off button on it. It was his day off; yet he had been so tired as he went to bed he had forgotten to deactivate the alarm.

He allowed himself to fall back on his pillow. The silky sensation of his sheets against his skin making him aware of how much his dream had affected him. He turned on his side, the empty space on his bed making his heart ache with longing.

How much longer would he have to wait? Yuto had said he needed time and space to figure things out and he gave it to him. Still there had been no phone calls, no texts, not even a single email to let him know of his existence. He felt lonely, and even worst; he felt empty and abandoned. But he just wouldn’t call either. He had to respect the blond’s wishes even if it was hard.

Leoneil then pushed his sheets away, he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if he didn’t do something about his hard on. He wasn’t particularly fond of taking things on his own hands, compared to the sensation of wholeness and belonging it gave him to make love, doing this on his own felt somehow empty and selfish. But his body needed some kind of release.

With this on mind, he got rid of his shirt and underwear, opening his night stand drawer to get some lube, however a couple of toys also rolled out. Leoneil arched one of his eyebrows, those were Yuto’s favorite toys, he didn’t mind using them on the blond since he seemed to enjoy it so much, yet he had never been curious as to what it felt like to have them used on him.

He blushed slightly as he felt his shaft twitch in anticipation of his curiosity. “I guess... I can give it a try...” he told himself pick the dildo and squeezing it lightly in his palm as if it was the first time he touched it. It wasn’t that big; he could use it. He then took the other toy, it was a sleeve with soft spikes on the inside. It looked a bit threatening from the outside but he just knew it felt good. The memory of the blond’s moans as he used those on him encouraged him.

He then took some lube, applying it to his fingers as he lied on his side; slowly taking them to his back side, sliding his hand between his slightly parted thighs and rubbing the cold substance on himself.

“Mmm...” he closed his eyes, relaxing and allowing his fingers to make him ready for what was to come. Once he knew he could take the dildo in, he straightened up, kneeling on his bed as he added some lube on the toy, placing it against the mattress and using a hand to steady it while lowering his body slowly into it.

“Ah...” Leoneil closed his eyes as he allowed the toy to reach as deep as it would, then moving his hips slowly up and down, testing it. Once he was sure he had it where he wanted it, he took the sleeve, adding some lube inside of it and rubbing it against the soft spikes with his fingers. “This is gonna feel good...” he told himself as he guided it to his shaft, pushing against it. “Mmm... yes...” he moaned as he began a slow but steady rhythm.

Yuto walked down the steps, stoping just as he was about to push the next floor door open and stopping. He had wanted to call Leoneil to let him know he would arrive but he hadn’t mustered the courage to do so. He then had gone to his apartment. But had spent the last half hour walking up and down the steps to it. “God... I have to do this, it’s not fair for him...” he scolded himself yet again as he walked up the stairs.

“I wonder if he is even home... or awake...” he said as his hand hovered over the door bell. “Maybe I’ll check out first...” he sighed taking his key to the apartment; they had exchanged those long ago.

The blond opened the door slowly, entering the house. Everything looked like the last time he had been there, only the lack of dust reminding him that someone actually lived there. But as he was about to call the dark haired’s name, he heard a moan coming from the main bedroom.

Yuto froze right where he was, of course Leoneil would be with someone. He was too beautiful to last any time single. He closed his eyes fighting the tears that wanted to form there. This was his own fault after all.

Sighing he placed his key on the small table by the door, he wouldn’t need it anymore. But as he was about to leave, he heard the moans intensify. “Ah!! Yuto!!!”

The blond looked back, closing the door slowly and trying to listen harder as he removed his shoes.

“Yes... like that!! Oh... God!!!” Leoneil’s voice making it clear he was about to cum. Now he had to make sure if there was someone else there or not.

Yuto walked slowly and silently towards the dark haired’s bedroom, still listening to him scream in pleasure. The door was open, so he leaned closer finally taking a peak.

Leoneil looked as sexy as he remembered him, with his eyes closed and his back arched as he still trembled in pleasure.

“That was good...” Leoneil whispered to himself as he straightened up, opening his eyes and seeing Yuto at the door. “Ah!!” His first reaction was to reach for the covers, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m... I’m sorry!” Yuto said blushing as well. “I... I should have called...”

“Yeah... like... months ago!” Leoneil sighed, anger replacing his shame.

Yuto looked down. “I... uh... can we... talk?” He asked.

“Wait for me in the living room...” Leoneil requested. “I’m gonna get dressed...”

Yuto nodded, closing the door and backing away slowly. He then decided to make some tea for them both as he waited; just like the many other times he had been there.

Once the tea was ready he served it on two cups, taking them to the small table in the living room and sitting down to wait.

Not too long after Leoneil walked towards the living room. Siting across the blond. He was now wearing some black pants and a silky black shirt. Crossing his arms over his chest as he made his best effort at seeming composed in front of Yuto. “So... what do you want to tell me?”

Yuto could feel all his emotions pile on top of each other as he tried to form coherent thoughts. “I... can’t do this anymore...” he let out.

“Are you talking about us? Or the band?” Leoneil asked looking even more serious than before.

Yuto felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Are we... am I... do you still consider me your boyfriend?” he asked hopeful.

“Have we broken up without my knowledge?” Leoneil knew it wasn’t polite to answer a question with another one but he didn’t care at that moment.

“Oh... no, but... I thought...” Yuto felt his face flush as he looked down. “I... we... I disappeared...”

“You said you needed time and space... I was waiting for you to come back...” Leoneil answered honestly. “What took you so long?”

Yuto looked up with sadness in his eyes. “I... had promised myself I wouldn’t show again in front of you if I wasn’t worthy...”

Leoneil looked at the blond with confusion in his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure I can still play for you in the band... I’m now not even sure if I’ll be able to continue with a music career...” Yuto confessed. “I really wanted to get better and get back with you... but I can’t...”

Leoneil sighed looking at the blond. He could feel his pain and it was hurtful; but he was still mad that he had chosen to shun him away and carry that burden on his own. “You didn’t need to leave like that...”

“I’m sorry...” Yuto said feeling a few tears come to his eyes and trying to fight them.

Leoneil got up and went to sit next to the blond. Placing his elbows on his knees as he looked ahead instead of the blond. “I’ve missed you like hell... and right now I’m equally happy to see you and angry at you for leaving me out of it... I mean... we are a couple, you don’t have to deal with this things on your own... I want to yell at you but I also want to hold you and kiss you...” he then looked at the blond.

“Love me now... be mad at me afterwards?” the blond offered hopeful.

Leoneil didn’t need any more words, pulling the blond against his chest and holding him as his lips searched for his, fusing them in a passionate kiss. He had missed him so much, he wouldn’t let him go away again.

They would still have lots of things to discuss and work, but he was with him once again, everything else would be fine.

The end.


End file.
